Chalot
Chalot '''(チャロー, Chalot) is introduced as the grandson of Vegeta and Bulma in Dragon Ball SF . Chalot's heritage is primarily Earthling, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Earthling hybrid Trunks and the Earthling Mai, thus making him 1/4 Saiyan. '''Appearances: Like his paternal grandmother, Chaolot's hair color is blue. He has his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin and his hair turns blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball SF, as a kid, he wears a red neck scarf, green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and red & orange capsule corporation boots. Chalot (After Future Saga).png|Chalot as a kid in Dragon Ball SF Chalot (Age 797).png|Chalot as a kid in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Being a descendant of the Saiyan Royal Family, he is very cocky, tactical and brave. After learning of his Saiyan heritage, he gain a sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. Like most in the Brief family, he inherits a scientific mind. 'Background' After the climatic defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Chalot is born and given a saiyan name from his grandfather after his parents Trunks and Mai are married in Age 791. Chalot's name comes from "shallot" - a type of onion which fits with the Saiyan naming trend of vegetable-based puns. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'After Future and 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' 7 years later in Age 797, Chalot attends West City Primary School and lives at Capsule Corporation along with his family in West City. he is trained the basic of fighting by his father. After Vegeta and the others return back to Earth from training with Azure and Agon, he spend most of time training with his grandfather and learning of his saiyan heritage. After learning of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai being held on the 30th anniversary of the Cell Games, Chalot is trained by Vegeta after he plans to compete along with the Z Fighters. he eventually manages to awaken his Super Saiyan form which brings great amusement to his grandfather and parents. On May 12 in Age 797, after arriving on Papaya Island with his family and friends, Gochan competes in the Junior Division of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai along with Gochan and the young fighters. in his first match, he fights and easily defeats his opponent. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight:' - The ability to use Ki in order to fly. *'Ki Sense:' - the ability to sense Ki. *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Ki Blast' - the most basic from of Ki Blasts. *'Explosive Wave' - a burst of emitted from the entire body. *'Afterimage:' - Also known as Zanken. Chalot learned this from his grandfather, Vegeta. *'Rapid Movement' - learned from his father, Trunks. *'Afterimage Strike' - A more advance version of the After Image Technique. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - a rapid barrage of Energy Blasts. *'Afterimage Technique -' learned from his father, Trunks. *'Galick Gun ' - inherited from his paternal grandfather, Vegeta. *'Super Explosive Wave' - A a more advanced version of the Explosive Wave. Huge Burst of Energy released that could cause massive damage. *'Brave Cannon' - First, the user puts his two arms on his right side and charges a large, powerful ball of ki. Then, he throws the ball at his opponent, causing an explosion which inflicts a large amount of damage. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Super Saiyan' Chalot gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He was first seen using this transformation during his training with his grandfather, Vegeta, while they are preparing for the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai by training inside a gravity chamber at Capsule Corporation. |-|Fusions= |-|Equipment= *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Great Apes Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:New Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Category:Characters with Tails Category:Fusion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids